


I am grown peaceful

by phalangine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jim is happy and bones is sweet, semi-reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: Shore leave used to be the worst part of Starfleet for Jim. It meant days or weeks, sometimes months, of mindless wandering planetside with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Just Jim and the sound of his own thoughts. Sometimes he'd go drinking. Sometimes he'd pick fights. Sometimes he'd find someone and lose himself for an hour or two. But he would always come back to himself, always be on his own again. Everyone else, it had seemed, had plans, and Jim hadn't wanted to be the guy who got dragged along out of pity or the captain who ruined his crew's downtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from [andrea del sarto](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/43745) by robert browning

Shore leave used to be the worst part of Starfleet for Jim. It meant days or weeks, sometimes months, of mindless wandering planetside with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Just Jim and the sound of his own thoughts. Sometimes he'd go drinking. Sometimes he'd pick fights. Sometimes he'd find someone and lose himself for an hour or two. But he would always come back to himself, always be on his own again. Everyone else, it had seemed, had plans, and Jim hadn't wanted to be the guy who got dragged along out of pity or the captain who ruined his crew's downtime.

Bones, after Jim finally decided he was sick of pining and made a move, makes shore leave a highlight of Jim's time. One of them will find a hotel or a place that leases by the month, and they'll settle in. Sometimes they go drinking, just to feel warm and loose and together. Sometimes they wander around the city aimlessly. Sometimes they go their separate ways. But they always end up here, always end up together again.

Jim is lying on his side with Bones pressed up against him. His top leg is pulled up almost to his chest, Bones holding it there with a hand under Jim's thigh. The other is snaked under Jim's neck, hand pressed to Jim's chest. Jim put one of his hands over it earlier, threaded their fingers together.

Bones is pressing lazy kisses to Jim's neck as his hips move against him, the head of his cock brushing over Jim's hole. He isn't in any rush to move things along. He never is when they're on shore leave. It drives Jim crazy- he wants Bones in him yesterday- but even he can admit it's nice to have something that isn't a quickie in a closet.

They were rubbing off against each other earlier, something they normally don't have time to do. It was fun and silly, and it made Bones laugh. Jim doesn't get to hear that often enough. Being the CMO keeps Bones on his toes, ready for disaster, constantly. When he's on the ship, he's strung tight as a bow; even when he's just gotten off, there's a tension in his shoulders that just doesn't relax. But on shore leave, Bones shakes off the tension. He eats off Jim's plate and does stupid things like snapping the waist of Jim's boxers. It's a new side of him entirely- they weren't like this even in the Academy.

"What are you thinking about?" Bones asks, voice still rough from sleep.

Jim tilts his head instead of answering, but Bones doesn't take the invitation.

"Well?"

"I was thinking about you," Jim says with a roll of his eyes. "I wondered if you were ever going to fuck me, or if you're just going to use my ass to get off."

Bones chuckles, and a moment later, the hand on Jim's thigh slides up, away from his knee to settle on the curve of Jim's ass. "I was thinkin' about doin' that," he drawls. "But I know how you get."

And that's all the warning Jim gets before Bones presses in. He spent what felt like ages on his back earlier, letting Bones finger him open. It's the sort of thing he never used to like but now feels as natural as breathing. The restless part of him quiets when Bones is around. The need to move, to do, to be, settles into a quiet hum of contentment. Jim isn't sure why, doubts he ever will be, but that's all right. Quiet isn't a bad thing with Bones.

The stretch makes Jim groan, free hand flying back to grab hold of Bones' hip. It isn't painful, but it's been so long since they could do this. He feels on edge already.

Bones waits him out like he always does, patiently waiting with just the tip in Jim's ass. "You good?" he asks, lifting his hand to brush the hair out of Jim's face.

Jim nods. "Just need a minute."

"Take as long you want, darlin'. I'm not goin' anywhere."

As if to prove the point, he goes back to kissing Jim's neck. They're soft, open mouthed kisses. Nothing like the ones they shared the night Jim made his move. They were so clumsy, fumbling with their clothes and tumbling onto the bed, hands everywhere, legs knocking into each other. But Bones had kissed Jim senseless like nothing else mattered, and Jim had hung on for dear life.

Swallowing hard, Jim gives Bones' hip a tug. "'M ready."

Bones hums, and a moment later, Jim feels the slow stretch of Bones pushing the rest of the way in. He stays there a moment, knowing Jim needs a minute to adjust, before he moves his hips away, pulling out until just the head is inside. Then he's pushing back in, and Jim can't help but moan.

"That's it," Bones murmurs. "That's it. You're doin' good, Jim. You're so good."

Jim shivers, the praise making his stomach twist pleasantly. Bones is a talker, which Jim never would have bet on, and he loves telling Jim how good it feels, how much he wants him, things he's thinking about doing next. It's a near-constant stream, the sort of senseless talk Jim would call babbling from another man. He'll never admit it, but Jim lives for Bones' stream of conscience nonsense. It goes right to his head- and his dick.

"You all right?" Bones asks, his lazy thrusts coming to a standstill.

"Don't stop," Jim hisses. "Fuck, Bones. That's good. That's really, really good. Shit."

Bones picks up the pace this time, driving into Jim with enough force to jostle him. Jim clings to Bones' hip and pushes his own back into Bones awkwardly until they get a rhythm going. Then Jim can sink into the motion, let himself disappear into Bones' soft huffs and the slick sound of skin on skin.

It's the same principal as throwing a punch, and Jim feels it in the same place in his gut, can't seem to catch his breath like he wouldn't in a fight. But Bones is no threat. The hand on Jim's chest isn't trying to break bone- it doesn't have to. Jim's chest is already open to him, his heart right there for Bones to do with as he pleases.

"Still there?" Bones asks, and Jim nods, tightening his grip on Bones' hand.

Jim is biting his lip to keep from crying out when Bones suddenly pulls out. Jim blinks for a moment, his fuzzy mind failing to come up with an explanation until he feels the hot, wet splash of come against his back. Bones makes a soft noise as he finishes; Jim wants to burrow into the sound and never go a day without hearing it.

Then Bones is reaching around and taking Jim in hand. Soft hands, Jim thinks stupidly. Bones has soft, powerful hands. Jim forces his eyes open so he can look down and watch as Bones' hand moves up and down him, the head disappearing into the circle of Bones' fingers.

"Come on, Jim," Bones murmurs in his ear. "Wanna see you come, darlin'. I know you can do it."

Jim nods, eyes screwing shut, and abandons Bones' hip in favor of wrapping his hand around Bones'. He squeezes a little, and Bones gets the message, firming up his own hold. Then it's perfect. He pushes into their combined grasp, and Bones hums tunelessly.

"I love you like this," he rumbles. "Never known anybody like you. Never wanted anybody like I want you. You're everything, Jim."

And it's to those words that Jim finally comes. He floats suspended in space, nowhere and everywhere at once, until he opens his eyes. Bones is hovering over him, concern wrinkling his forehead. Jim smiles at him and struggles to lean up to kiss the wrinkles away. Bones bows his head to make it easier, and Jim smiles as his lips find the sweaty skin of Bones' brow.

"No frowning in bed," he chastises.

Bones huffs. "I'll frown where I want."

Jim shakes his head. "As your captain, I order you to stop frowning."

"Well, if it's a captain's order..."

Bones dips down for a proper kiss. His lips are soft, the kiss is friendly, and Jim never wants to be anywhere but right here in this moment.

But Bones isn't the "sit in the stink and ruminate" type.

"Up you get," he says. "Time for a shower."

Jim groans.

"Make all the noise you want. I'll carry you if I have to."

That doesn't sound like such a bad idea to Jim.

"Damn it, Jim. You want me to do that, don't you?" Bones sighs. "You know what? You've been better about not running headlong into trouble lately, so why not? I'll carry you."

Just like that, Bones slips his arms under Jim, one under his thighs and the other under his back, then lifts him up. Jim smiles to himself, pleased Bones hadn't gone for the sack of potatoes approach.

"So strong," he purrs.

"Don't be an ass," Bones grumbles. His cheeks are pinking, though.

Validated, Jim doesn't feel the need to push. He's happy to let Bones set him down in the tub and not let go until Bones gets the idea and sits down in the v of Jim's legs, his back to Jim's chest.

"My Bones," Jim says, a thread of possessiveness tickling at him as he puts his arms around Bones' waist.

Bones sighs and lets himself lean harder against Jim. He turns the water on with his foot as Jim hooks his chin over Bones' shoulder. He bumps his cheek against Bones', listens happily to the rasp of their stubble.

Maybe they'll shave each other later. Or maybe they'll just stay in bed and order room service. Jim doesn't really care what they do. So long as he's with Bones, he'll be happy.


End file.
